Eien Desu! A Aventura Começa
by Tsukikamii Hinako
Summary: Com a chegada da Guerra Ninja, todos os países procuram a melhor maneira possível de proteger sua nações e seus povos, e alguns até mesmo tomam as medidas mais drásticas. Hinako agora se encontra em uma realidade completamente diferente da com que está habituada, mas mal sabe ela que está na verdade prestes a descobrir algo extremamente importante sobre seu passado... ITATORI


Personagem: Fala do personagem.

_POV´S do personagem._

_"Pensamento do Personagem"_

Boa Leitura!

**EIEN DESU! - E A HISTÓRIA COMEÇA!**

**–Prólogo-**

_Hoje é um dia bom, ou melhor dizendo... A noite. É tudo tão bonito, o céu estrelado e iluminado pelo Festival Hanabi, fogos de todas as cores explodem pelo céu, me fazendo viajar em pensamento... Meu nome? Hinako, Tsukikamii Hinako, mas me chame de Tori, afinal é o apelido mais usado dos milhares que recebo, e acredite a maioria não me é agradável. Vivo em um mundo comum, pessoas normais e acima de tudo... Acho que sou feliz._

_Me perguntei tantas e tantas vezes, o que poderia acontecer de diferente na minha vida, muitas coisas. Mas seria só isso mesmo? Digo, poderiam acontecer coisas normais apenas? Essa pergunta me assalta às vezes, e eu sempre tenho que rir-me internamente, pois afinal, o mundo não é um conto de fadas, apenas um inferno disfarçado, pois apesar das coisas boas, muitas desgraças acontecem nesse mundo, e eu queria, mais do que ninguém, mudar isso._

_Em meio aos meus devaneios sou interrompida por uma silhueta conhecida se aproximando, fecho os olhos por alguns momentos tentando apreciar a brisa noturna à minha volta e então escuto uma melodiosa voz:_

–Nee-chan... Temos que nos apressar, está tarde.

_Essa voz... Essa voz, oh sim, é minha prima mais nova, Kyoko, moramos juntas há anos, e viemos ao festival nos divertir um pouco, demorei em convencê-la a vir, ela é tão fechada, quase tanto quanto eu. Nunca entendi o porquê de tanto isolamento por parte dela, às vezes chego a pensar na possibilidade dela possuir dupla personalidade - não podendo falar muito, pois eu também possuo este terrível problema. - Mas afinal, ela é minha melhor e única amiga, alguém para confiar, e não tem defeito nela que vá me fazer gostar menos dela, afinal, eu também tenho minhas "desqualidades", e acho que ela nunca reclamou muito disto._

_Finalmente caio em mim e vejo que ela ainda espera uma reação minha, abro meus olhos, revelando a cor azul como céu deles, fito Kyoko e digo:_

– Hai, Kyo-chan, eu sei. -_ assenti e fomos embora._

_Uma das coisas que mais aprecio ao sair de casa, é à volta, pode parecer estranho, mas é pela sensação de que você sempre terá alguém a lhe esperar, no caso, nossa família, que relativamente é pequena, meus pais e Kyoko que mora comigo desde que me conheço por gente. Assim que chegamos em casa, minha mãe perguntou como foi, sobre o passeio e outras coisas, ela não quis ir ao festival, pois acha a mesma coisa todos os anos, eu também acho... Mas pra quê mudar? É tão bom quando as coisas são iguais sempre._

–Nee-chan, eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes às vezes, sabe? - disse ela - Kyoko. - deitando em sua cama, nós dividimos o quarto.

–Não sei. - respondi estóica debruçada na janela, ela sempre vem com o mesmo assunto.

– O que você tanto olha aí nessa janela?- perguntou indo em minha direção e se debruçando ao meu lado.

– ... - não respondi, nem eu mesma sei, é como uma necessidade insana, como uma flor necessita da luz do Sol para viver, eu preciso da Lua.

– Veja! Uma estrela cadente! - apontou para o céu onde um pequeno rastro de luz passava.- Faça um pedido! - falou fechando os próprios olhos com força e falando alguma coisa em tom inaudível.

–... - Mesmo achando inútil, fiz a mesma coisa.

_"Quero que algo inusitado aconteça!"_

_Abri os olhos e suspirei, então dei uma risada inaudível por tamanha infantilidade minha em fazer pedidos a uma estrela, patético. Caminhei a passos lentos até minha cama e adormeci, sem antes responder ao "Boa Noite, Nee-chan!" da Kyoko._

"Boa Noite, Kyo-chan..."

_Não sei se é apenas impressão minha, mas sinto que algo muito diferente está para acontecer..._


End file.
